supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metatron (The Primordials)
Metatron, also known the''' Scribe of God', is an Angel of the Lord and the one who was chosen to write down the tablets containing His Word. History Metatron is one of the oldest angels that God created and was just a common janitor of sorts for Heaven before being called upon to take down His word. God spoke to Metatron and had the angel write down information for various species onto the tablets, and afterward, He infused His power into the Word. This granted the tablets various abilities including granting the Angel Tablet the power to restore deceased angels to life. Metatron was one day summoned into the physical universe by an individual that identified itself as a fragment before telling the angel to refer to it as The Darkness. The Darkness spoke with Metatron before showing him a recording of the Archangel's plan to take the word from Metatron before killing him, but what Metatron didn't know was that The Darkness had inserted some of its essence deep within him to make the angel paranoid. What the recording was actually showing was the Archangels planning on dealing with The Darkness, and it had altered the names they spoke to make Metatron believe it was about killing the Scribe. Metatron was constantly looking over his shoulder from that day forward, and when Lucifer fell he went into hiding taking God's Word with him. The Scribe went into hiding on Earth after hiding God's Word, eventually opening up a bookstore while hiding from the Host of Heaven. Powers & Abilities Metatron is an angel and as such holds a great deal of power, and being the Scribe of God gives him certain benefits that no other angel except the Archangels and Joshua have. * '''Immortality': Metatron is one of the older angels and has been alive for billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Metatron is unharmed by conventional weaponry and is immune to common physical ailments and diseases. He can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and Divine weapons. * Magic Proficiency: Metatron holds a good deal of knowledge about Angelic Magic. * High Tier Cosmic Awareness: As the Scribe of God Metatron has a fantastic understanding of most things in the universe and how it functions. He can also hear prayers directed at angels, with ones directed at him being instantly heard. Metatron knows how to use the power from the Word of God tablets. * Super Strength: As an angel, Metatron imbues his vessel with a great deal of strength, and is able to physically overwhelm almost all demons and monsters. Metatron is outmatched by anything stronger than a White Eyed Demon despite his status as the Scribe of God. * Holy White Light: Metatron can project a blast of destructive light from his palm. * Advanced Smiting: Metatron is able to smite monsters and demons with little effort, and unlike angels common to his class he doesn't need to focus on doing so * Teleportation: As an angel, Metatron can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings, beings on the level of Archangels, and certain Angel Sigils. * Magic Mastery: Metatron is said to know every single spell in existence. * Immunity: Metatron is the Scribe of God and as such wards or sigils that banish, suppress, or block an angel's presence or power are unable to deter him for long as he can just remove them. Unlike other common angels Metatron is independent of Heaven and suffers no ill effects from being cut off for extended periods of time; despite having hidden from the Host for thousands of years Metatron still holds his full power. Equipment * [[Angel Blade|'Angel Blade']]: Metatron holds an angelic blade which can be used to kill many supernatural creatures but he rarely uses it as due to almost never fighting on the front lines. * [[Word of God|'Word of God']] (With the [[Host of Heaven|'Host of']]' Heaven'): Metatron recently returned the Word of God to Heaven. He is considered the most effective users of the tablets barring a Primordial Being and currently in charge of their operation. Vulnerabilities Even though Metatron is an angel he is far from invincible and holds many weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: The first beings in existence can do absolutely anything to Metatron, Pagan even burnt a portion of his grace to ashes to purify him of Amara's corruption. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As Amara could match the combined power of the Archangels she can kill Metatron effortlessly. She also corrupted the Scribe of God into an incredibly paranoid being easily. * [[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: As the children of Primordial Beings they can kill him. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: His oldest brothers can kill Metatron easily, as shown by how Lucifer could kill Castiel when the angel was still rank and file with a snap of his fingers. * [[Grigori|'High']]' Tier Angels': Metatron's stronger siblings are able to physically overwhelm him. * [[White-Eyed Demons|'High']]' Tier Demons': Hell's strongest demonic forces can outmatch Metatron. * [[Leviathan|'High']]' Tier Monsters': Leviathan, Eve, and her strongest children can defeat Metatron. * [[Nephesh|'Nephesh']]: Pagan's corrupt children can outmatch Metatron with some difficulty, while his pure ones can easily defeat the Scribe of God. * [[Odin (The Primordials)|'Soul Empowered Odin']]: After absorbing roughly fifty thousand souls Odin gained a tremendous amount of power, enough that even when weakened after being stabbed by a stake originally designed to kill him Castiel as a Seraphim couldn't beat the deity, and so Odin could kill Metatron easily at full power. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel']]/Angel Blades: Angelic blades can kill him. Other * Angel Sigils: Metatron can be affected by these wards if he doesn't simply get rid of them. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters